


Caught in a World with No Shield [podfic]

by litrapod (litra)



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: A Statement Made Them Do It, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, By an Eldritch Fear Being that Everyone is Sort Of Used To, M/M, Masturbation, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Porn with Feelings, Under-negotiated Kink, consensual voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:28:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27172459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod
Summary: “S-statement ends,” Jon stuttered eventually, shifting in his seat. The movement made him suddenly, intimately, aware of a part of his anatomy that he usually didn’t give much thought. “For fuck’s sake,” he muttered to himself then spoke up a little for the recording, mostly on instinct. “I’ve gotten used to the... physical element of recording statements, the sustenance and energy. It stands to reason that living for a moment through someone else’s… lust might have a similar affect.”
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Pod_O_Ween, Pod_O_Ween 2020





	Caught in a World with No Shield [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Caught in a World with No Shield](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22040290) by [flyingwide](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingwide/pseuds/flyingwide). 



**Title:** Caught in a World with No Shield

 **Fandom:** The Magnus Archives

 **Author:** flyingwide

 **Reader:** [Litra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/litra)

 **Pairing:** Jonathan Sims/Martin Blackwood

 **Rating:** Explicit

 **Length:** 22:18

**Summary:**

> “S-statement ends,” Jon stuttered eventually, shifting in his seat. The movement made him suddenly, intimately, aware of a part of his anatomy that he usually didn’t give much thought. “For fuck’s sake,” he muttered to himself then spoke up a little for the recording, mostly on instinct. “I’ve gotten used to the... physical element of recording statements, the sustenance and energy. It stands to reason that living for a moment through someone else’s… lust might have a similar affect.”

The original work can be found [Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22040290)

Right click to [Download](http://kalindalittle.com/podfics/CaughtInAWorldWithNoShield.mp3)


End file.
